User talk:卐
Welcome! Hi 卐 -- we are excited to have Vampire Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Vampire Wars Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks Thanks for Sysops + Rollback ^_^ Sir Speshkitty 15:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Rescue an Ally from the Underworld update This mission belongs in the savant tier now. I changed the mission page itself but don't know how to edit the mission template or the main mouseover menu --Lang267 03:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Got it! :-) --Ultimate Frog-Man 04:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Er, that is, I got the template. I think an admin has to change the sidebar. --Ultimate Frog-Man 04:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) hi i just know ill have fun hereRAZOR 15:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Mission Mastery Since Vampire Wars missions have mastery, is there coming in Mission templete subdivision to write those percentages? :Hi Katrony, I'm actually the one who created Template:Mission. There is a parameter for mission mastery: |Mastery. :The text reads: Each time the mission is completed, mission mastery increases by }%. :I have not created separate parameters for the changing percentages at Mastery levels 1, 2, & 3, but I am considering doing so. For now, you have to put all three into that one parameter. --Ultimate Frog-Man 18:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, there are now parameters for Mastery1, Mastery2, and Mastery3. --Ultimate Frog-Man 03:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Triumphant return! Congratulations, and welcome back ^_^ Also, you know your signature links to the Fable wiki, right? --Sir Speshkitty 19:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :HA! In your face, Farmville! --Sir Speshkitty 10:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New Skin/Redesign Hello again. Hope things are going well. This is Nic from Wikia gaming. We have been working on Facebook based games giving them new skins and front pages. Trying to increase traffic to these pages. And we noticed that perhaps your front page/skin could use an overhaul. Currently this is what I have as far as your front page goes - it's not any huge changes - but, I tried to incorporate your original design with the new touches. See it here: User:Wagnike2/mainpagetest. Let me know what you think about it so far/what needs work/etc. :* Also, we were thinking about using this Skin. It seems to fit the Vampire thing perfectly. It's dark, but has red to represent Blood. Does this work for you? - Wagnike2 19:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yet Another New Skin/Redesign FYI, it looks like we're back at Square One in terms of customizing the look of the wiki. I will see if there's an explanation of how to replicate the old sidebar information in the new skin. --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for creating this! I don't know if there's other Vampire Wars wikia out there. But I like how much this one has been taken care of. Do you know how many Admin are here? Just curious, I'm new but I think there should be a page for Admin listed on the front page so if there's any vandilism here, it can be addressed easily.